1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an X-ray system, a semiconductor package, and a tray having an X-ray absorption filter.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of testing a semiconductor package and a set board having the semiconductor package using an X-ray system is being studied.